


Devil's Deal

by Adopted_Dyslexic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Supernatural Elements, Western, shoot out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic
Summary: Takes place after 4x04 Afraid follows Nicole and the fall out of her deal with the Clanton heir Margot who is better known as Mags. This is an alternate universe non-cannon one-shot fanfic of what could potentially happen in the upcoming episodes 4x05 Holy War Part 1 and 4x06 Holy War Part 2. Hope you enjoy -Adopted_DyslexicStory complete 8.20.2020
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Wynonna Earp (2016- present) television series was written primarily by Emily Andras and is based off the comics Wynonna Earp (1996- Present) created and owned by Beau Smith. The original publishers for the Wynonna Earp comic series was Image Comics (1996-2003). The current publisher for the comics is IDW Publishing. The television series production company was and still is Seven24 Films. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

\-----

“You good?”

“What? Yeah I should go um bye” 

\-----

Hmm I am not sure what I have done? I hope me bring back that jar filled with whatever it was back to the Clantons made things right. I should have never made the deal with Mags, but then again when you are desperate, well desperate measures are called for. 

\----

“Baby you seem distracted”

“Its nothing come on we should look for Peacemaker”

Smooch 

“You taste kinda funny? Are you?”

“Um weird we should go maybe help Rachel get her friend that is a boy back” 

\----

Something is off with my baby and I am not sure what, she didn’t taste like Eve did sulfur that is but she tasted like herself but smoky in away. I can’t quite describe it, also she seems real distracted with things. The problem is she won’t talk I have asked multiple times and given her an opening to talk about what happened while Wynonna, Doc, and I were gone but she doesn’t say. Maybe I should talk to Rachel and see if she will open up about it. 

\----

“Where’s Waverly?”

“She’s not coming after what you did”

“What did I do”

“Something horrible”

“Ah”

“Baby it was just a nightmare what’s wrong” 

“I did something terrible, everyone was wearing black and I...I need a glass of water”

“Do you want to talk about it? Nic, Nicole?”

Slam 

\----

Shit Mags did something to me I am not sure what, but there has to be an explanation. I can’t stay with Waverly my sweet angel who is trying to care for me. I spent so long without her that it almost feels foreign to be with her once more. Plus my world changed taking care of Rachel and the monsters that I have seen. I need to talk to Margot Clanton. As I left the Homestead in the dead of night I could hear Waverly yelling my name. I want to turn back, but I need answers. 

\----

Slam 

“I gave back the jar and Waverly and Doc made it back out of the garden on their own, I thought we had a deal?”

“Well make your self at home why don’t you? The deal was to get a portal open in the garden, I did so and they walked through, in exchange you owe me a favor and right now you are going to pay for it” 

“What would you have me do? Hmm, I will not hurt Waverly so give me a task and I shall do it”

“It’s not that simple, honey when you made a deal it can not simply be undone, now Haught lets see some fire and how loyal you can be”

\----

“Wynonna! Nicole!” 

“Nic, Nicole wake up you have to save her or I will” 

“Wha, crap the house is on fire call the fire department Rachel I will get Waverly!”

“Waverly I’m coming!” 

“Ah” 

“Where are you?!” 

“Hurry quick in the bedroom, Hurry Nicole!” 

“I got you!”

\-----

Once I got Waverly and me out of the burning house, the Homestead, the fire department came and took out the fire. Not long after Waverly passed out sleeping on the couch. I was tempted to join her, but I have a nagging feeling that fire was not caused by a simple accident. The problem is I can’t remember leaving Margot Clantons or how I ended up standing in front of the Homestead when Rachel called my name. 

\-----

“What the hell happened Haught?!”

“I don’t know”

“Like hell, you were the only person besides Rachel here and Rachel can tell me where she was, but you can’t, so what the hell happened?” 

“Look I don’t know, you can grill me all you want, I can’t remember okay!”

“Well you better have a bit of better explanation than that, the Clantons are gunning for me and you don’t think that they would pull this type of stunt, get out”

“What?”

“I said your sleeping in the burn bed the barn till you can get your story straight” 

\-----

Damn it all to hell I need answers and talking to Margot Clanton is getting me nowhere fast I need to go to Sheriff Holt. Maybe he can help me because I think my relation with Wynonna is on thin ice right now. 

\----

“Ah, what is happening to me?”

“You made a deal with the devil. My mom told me about you how loyal you seemed to the Earps now well your in far over both our heads. I can’t help you Haught I wish I could but a deal is a deal and now your paying for it”

“Wha What I becoming?”

“Even I don’t know that only mom does, that reminds me did you do your task?”

“What task?”

“Don’t you remember set fire to the Earp house”

“No, no I wouldn’t I crap your mom, Margot Clanton, she home now?”

“Yeah why?” 

“I will see you and your mom later tonight that way I can know just for how long I will be paying”

\-----

As soon as I left the Police station I drove back to the Homestead I needed to talk to Waverly. I needed to tell her that I loved her no matter what. I also need Wynonna to know that if she needed to shoot me, she can. If I am going to hell I want to have a clear conscious. 

\----

Smooch 

“Baby what’s wrong”

“I just love you so much and I… I did something Waverly”

“What did you do?” 

“I made a deal with a devil, I was desperate and it had already been so long and I just I missed you and I was alone, I lost my job and god I missed you”

“Baby just tell me what you did wrong who did you make a deal with and what was the deal?”

“I made a deal with Margot Clanton, Mags for short, the deal was to get you an open portal out of the garden and I would owe her a favor. I should have known that a favor would not be as simple as renovating her barn.”

“You made a deal with the Clanton’s, but they hate us” 

“I didn’t know about the history like I said you were gone all of you and I tried, but I’m tired and I think I am the monster”

“What are you talking about?” 

“The fire it wasn’t a normal electric start fire, someone purposely set the house on fire, I think I was that person. God you must hate me now and I just need you to tell Wynonna that if I ever come around again shoot me”

“What no I don’t hate you, your human you made a mistake plus we were gone and a year and a half is a long time to be alone. I am not going to let Wynonna shoot you. Also, you’re not going anywhere we will work things out we always do”

“I missed your optimism, but I am afraid that we can never be together again. This has to be goodbye until I can get control back over myself, I love you and I am sorry” 

“What wait Nicole Baby Nicole come back!”

Slam 

\------

I want to go back but I know I can not, I love her too damn much to go back and hurt her. I know she said we could work things out, but its not that simple anymore. If I can lose track of my memory I am not truly myself. I just hope that whatever Margot has in store for me is not my end or the Earp’s end. 

\-----

“It doesn’t have to end this way Mags”

“We do not forget or forgive Woot”

“Grr” 

“Wynonna we have dog on our hands” 

“Go get them Red”

“Grr” 

Bang 

“What in tarnation? He is fast very fast” 

“Call you dog off or whatever that thing is off, I didn’t come here to fight I came to make peace” 

“Look around you my son lay dead my other son in battle with Rachel and Jeremy and my daughter in fight against your sister this is not peace! So pick up your gun and let’s have us a shoot out”

“Fine you asked for it make your peace”

Bang 

Bang 

\----

“Everyone okay?”

“A little bruised but otherwise okay”

“A few scratches but nothing too serious” 

“I mean we got Billy back to his good old self so that is good right?” 

“Thanks, Wynonna for helping me get him back”

“Sure thing Valdez”

“Ugh what happened Rachel I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No Billy you were fine” 

“Good I was worried that she would make me kill you where’s Nicole?” 

“What do you mean she’s been gone for the last few days”

“No she was here with us, she was just as much a prisoner and I was here oh there she is”

“What are you talking about I don’t see her?”

“Ow, um come on girl I know it hurts but wake up” 

“Mmm”

“Anyone have any bolt cutters?”

“Wait this is Nicole?”

“The one and only she and I bonded over the fact we both missed our respective love interests”

“How do we turn her back?” 

“She will turn back to her human form once you cut her collar off”

“What even is she I mean she looks like a dog but more demonic somehow”

“She became a Hell hound bound to Clanton blood she will protect till the very end, it looks like I’m the last Clanton”

“Yeah I am sorry about that kid but your family sucks”

“It’s okay I think they sucked to but they were still family now all I have is Rachel, that is if you will take me”

“Of course I think you opposite of suck”

\------

Just as Billy said we cut off the collar and Nicole turned back to her human form in all her naked glory. Nicole was still out cold but still breathing when we drove back to the Homestead. Billy said that Nicole was punished more than he was and that she took punishments for him. The marks on her back are proof of the harshness that she endured during her stay with the Clantons. My poor brave baby, god I missed her and I wish she had not run off, we could have solved things together. Now all but Billy are left of the Clantons 

\----

“Did we beat them?”

“Yeah we did” 

“You didn’t shoot me”

“No, but Doc tried apparently your fast in your new dog form, also thanks for Peacemaker how did you find her?” 

“I ran in the forest and found her lying in the dirt-covered snow she burned, but I knew I had to get her back to you”

“Thanks now Doc and I are heading to the barn try not to burn the house down again would you?”

“Got it and your welcome”

\-----

As Wynonna left I headed to Waverly’s bedroom hoping that she will forgive me for running on her. I knew something was wrong, but I can’t say I regret helping Billy during the times that I had control I always tried to protect Billy it was the least I could do. 

\----

“Can you ever forgive me Waverly?”

“Of course I can, just try not to do something like that ever again would you please I love you too much to lose you again”

“I love you too Waverly my sweet Angel”

“And you are my kind hell hound”

Smooch 

“You taste like smoked vanilla dipped donuts I think it’s my new favorite taste” 

“Then please allow me to kiss you more” 

\----

Author’s Note: What did you think? I wrote it a bit differently from how I have written things in the past. Anyways hope you like this little one-shot its basically a non-canon alternate universe fanfic of what I think might happen in _4X5 Holy War Part 1_ and _4X6 Holy War Part 2._ Please do not come at me with hate if you have not been following the show and please do not come at me if this stuff in this fanfic does not come true for on the show. I am just a fan of the show. Also thanks for reading. 


End file.
